


BiMonthly Heart

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: It's been 2 years since returning the heart.Now Moana is married to Maui but he is a demigod who is not capable of staying on an island for ever instead he travels helping humans and comes home every few months..How does it affect their marriage?





	BiMonthly Heart

The fire crackled loudly as she pulled a shawl around herself hugging herself tight.

Instead of enjoying the fire with the rest of her Village she had her eyes gazing out at the sky just over the Reef.

She couldn't believe that only two years ago she had disobeyed her father, had stolen away on a boat.

Had sailed across the sea, had found Maui and delivered the Heat to Te Fiti.

The trip had been long and hard. It bad been full of danger full of craziness.

At first she had instantly hated Maui and it had seemed that the Demigod had shared the endearment.

But over the course of the adventure it had gotten to be almost fun, she loved the sea and even more so as he taught her how to be a wayfinder.

During that trip she had managed not only to become his friend but to also fall in love with the Demigod.

By carefully choosing her words she had managed to talk him into returning home with her.

He stayed with her for a few months as they spent time together, and in that time Maui soon with little difficulty had finally gone to her father and begged honestly for her hand in marriage.

To Maui and in turn her pleasure he had given in and given them his blessing.

Her father had insisted on a lengthy betrothal before finally agreeing to let the village priest make their marriage official.

As soon as they were officially married they were of course given their own Fale.

The two of them had of course without hesitation consummated the marriage and she surrendered her virginity to him.

Moana loved him with all her heart. But then one day she found him sitting alone on the beach looking sad and lost.

When asked why he had told her that as a Demigod he wasn't able to be tied down to one place for long, he was used to roaming.

He loved Moana and wanted to be with her but at the same time he loved being a hero.

Moana had considered this problem for awhile, She loved Maui and she wanted him to be happy too.

Then one day she made gave him the best answer she could think to find.

She had told him that He could travel when ever he wanted for how long he wanted but to just come back whenever he was wary and this would always be his home.

Maui had agreed happily to the idea and promised to come home at least three times a year.

But now he had been gone for almost four months. But at the same time she had some really amazing news for him.

And so now she watched the sky often hoping each day that wind would be seen bringing her beloved husband back to her arms.

It pained her at times to be parted from him so long but she also understood the Demigods need for his freedom to be who he was meant to be.

If she was going to love Maui she had to accept that he was free spirited and that as much as he loved her he would not be happy strapped down to Motunui forever.

Sina stepped forward “come on my little Minnow, you should retire to your fale soon, it's not good to be up so late in your delicate condition.”

Knowing her mother was right she stood gave the sky one last look and headed for her fale.

“I'm sure he'll come home soon.” Sina assured her daughter.

She just smiled sadly not wanting to share how much she missed him not wishing to be selfish.

Laying in her blankets she stared up at the ceiling playing with her stomach absently habit she had picked up.

Moana was pregnant and she was very anxious about what Maui would think of it. She was happy about it but would Maui be?

Did he like kids? Did he want them?

Moana slipped into a troubled sleep as she worried and fretted over the same questions.


End file.
